Empezar desde el final
by mafere
Summary: Despues de 1 año del enfretamiento de los vilturi, los cullen deciden irse de forks, jacob accedio para el poder estudiar y darle una buena vida a renesmee y despues de 15 regresan los cullen ¿que pasara, ahora?.La historia esta narrada desde Renesmee
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Después de nuestras respectivas dosis de adrenalina obtenida todos estos años creo que sabemos lo que es ser una familia unida, pero hay personas que no comprenden lo que es el amor y una familia así que tienes que volver a luchar para ser feliz y cuando veas que ya no puedes mas solo respira y veras que lo que mas has querido pronto llegara.

Capitulo 1 la familia

Ya tenía 16 años ya por fin podía tener la misma edad en mente y en cuerpo, mi vida había sido mas que perfecta mis padres me amaban y yo a ellos al igual que mi familia .

Desde hace 2 años vivíamos en Canadá, nos habíamos tenido que ir de forks por que yo empecé a crecer y para ser sinceros ya la gente se daba cuenta de que empezaba crecer, apenas nos fuimos y Charlie nos empezó a mandar e-mails(por que mi papa como regalo de cumpleaños le había regalado una computadora) así que todos los días en la noche nos mandaba mensajes y todos los leíamos y le respondíamos mandándole saludos, claro que todos sus mensajes la mitad iban referidos a mi y como me encontraba yo.

Desde que cumplí los 6 años me empecé a ver mas como vampiro me veía mas blanca y estaba un poco mas fría pero en todo lo demás seguía igual, pero para mi familia esto era mucho mas que unos simples avances significaba que me iba a convertir en vampiro yo misma y no tendrían que convertirme y no pasaría por el dolor.

Un día estábamos mi tío Jasper y yo jugando un de los juegos de ajedrez mas complicados por que teníamos alrededor de 7 tableros unidos además de un par de reglas que si yo hubiera sido humana definitivamente no hubiera entendido-ja tío te gane!!- le dije con una risa que no podía resistir ya que todo el juego se la había pasado diciéndome que el me iba a ganar y al tiempo que yo me reía mi familia también desde sus distintas habitaciones claro como siempre mi papa estaba sentado atrás de mi viéndome jugar, también el estaba riendo-haber si es que es usted muy buena señorita que tal si hacemos otra partida- dijo mi tío Jasper apenas le iba a contestar cuando mi tía Alice llegó y le dijo- no Jasper es mi tuno, es hora de bailar- dijo mi tía Alice mientras recorría las escaleras para llegar a la sala donde nosotros estábamos jugando- Alice solo un juego mas y te la llevas- dijo mi tío casi en tono de suplica- para que Jasper, ella te va ganar si vuelven a jugar- en ese momento me empecé a reír mas mientras mi tía me llevaba de la mano ala parte donde había un espacio solo y podíamos bailar, ya se había echo tradición que mi tía y yo bailáramos a las 5 de la tarde toda mi familia se juntaba solo para vernos bailar mientras mi papa tocaba el piano-muy bien Edward empieza a tocar- dijo mi tía Alice mientras se ponía en posición y empezaba el baile, siempre bailábamos ballet era nuestro favorito en ese instante toda mi familia empezó a llegar y se sentaban en el sillón y en el escalón de la sala, mi mama se sentó en el banco del piano junto a mi papa mientras me veía a mi bailar y a mi papa tocar el piano todo era muy hermoso cuando derepente el teléfono de mi abuelo Carlisle empezó a sonar y mi abuelo se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse al patio y tomar la llamada, para nosotros no era nuevo que lo llamaran por lo mismo que era un doctor así que no le pusimos mucha atención, ya cuando iba a terminar el baile justo unos pasos antes me tropecé todos se quedaron viéndome ecepto mis papas que cuando parpadie ya estaban alado mío-que te paso rennesme-dijo mi tía Alice-mmm....... no lo se, solo me caí-dije mientras me sobaba el tobillo-hija, hija que te paso, que te lastimaste, donde te duele- me decía mientras me tocaba las rodillas-nada mamá, no tengo nada solo me doble el tobillo-le dije mientras me trataba de poner de pie pero cuando me quise levantar mi papa ya me estaba cargando, en eso llegó mi abuelo y nos dijo:

-chicos regresaremos a forks-dijo mi abuelo mientras nos veía a todos nadie sabía que decir mis papas se tomaron de la mano mientras yo me trataba de parar mi tío emmet abrazó a mi tía rosalie y mi tío jasper se paraba alado de mi tía alice.

-que estas diciendo Carlisle??- dijo mi papa al quien al parecer la noticia no le había causado felicidad-como que regresaremos nosotros no podemos regresar, nunca hemos regresado a ningún lugar del que nos hubiéramos retirado-

-lo se Edward pero ahora esta es la exepción hay una terrible enfermedad y hay mucha gente en el hospital donde yo trabajaba y necesitan mi ayuda-dijo mi abuelo mientras le tomaba la mano a mi abuela-pero como le aremos si se supone que ya hemos crecido y tenemos alrededor de 35 años?-dijo mi mama mientras abrazaba a mi papa como tratando de controlarlo, mientras mi abuelo escuchaba a mi mama el se sentó en un sillón grueso color café que teníamos en la sala mientras se presionaba las sienes como si estuviera pensando cada palabra que mi mama decía- pues creo que Alice tiene un programa en la computadora para hacer que la gente se vea como si ya estuviera mas grande, y pues despende de lo que aparezca podemos, vestirnos y maquillarnos-todos se veían como si trataran de comprender lo que estaba pasando

-no, Carlisle no podemos volver, bueno al menos nosotros no-dijo mi papa mientras me apretaba con fuerza junto a el, mi abuela que estaba alado de nosotros atravesó el cuarto y tomo de los hombros a mi papa y le dijo:

-Edward no seas así con tu padre, el a echo mucho por ti, por bella y por rennesme, no crees que es tiempo de regresarle un poquito de eso?-se lo dijo con una voz tan dulce como el de una madre tratando de ser razonable con su hijo

-si Edward, esme tiene razón, Carlisle a echo mucho por nosotros, es tiempo de regresarle algo no crees, además si ya encontramos la solución de vernos mas grandes no veo el por que no, y también tengo ganas de ver a mi padre – dijo mi mama mientras lo veía a los ojos

-esta bien iremos, y perdón Carlisle por haber reaccionado de esa forma- dijo mi papa mientras abraza a mi abuelo- no te preocupes, te entiendo y no sabes cuanto te agradezco el esfuerzo que haces-le dijo mientras mi abuelo y mi padre aun estaban abrazados

-entonces creo que deberíamos ir a comprar ropa y empezar a ver la computadora para también comprar el maquillaje- dijo mi tía rosalie

-si, si vamos hay mucho que hacer-dijo mi tía Alice mientras bailaba y corría alrededor de la sala, yo me quise levantar pero mi papa me hizo sentarme de nuevo

-hija que te duele, donde te pegaste- siempre que veía a los ojos a mis papas sentía que con ellos estaba segura y que nuca me iba a pasar nada-mmm.......nada no me duele nada, solo me tropéese- mi mama se me quedo viendo y se empezó a reír y mi papa y yo solo nos quedamos viendo mutuamente- que te parece tan gracioso mama?- le dije con cara de que no sabía el por que se reía- me acorde de cuando era humana todo el tiempo me la pasaba cayéndome y tu padre siempre atrás de mi para protegerme-en eso voltio a ver a mi papa que también ya se estaba riendo con ella

-si lo recuerdo, era a veces muy gracioso, bueno todo el tiempo mejor dicho-lo dijo entre risas mientras recordaba todo lo que ellos habían vivido.

Después de tiempo mi tía Alice y mi tía rosalie salieron a buscar ropa y maquillaje, mi tío Jasper y emett se habían ido con ellas con la escusa que no querían que les compraran cosas feas ni tan poco muy ostentosas mientras que mi abuelo se había ido al hospital donde trabajaba y mi abuela simplemente estaba empezando hacer las maletas y guardando cosas que no quería dejar en esa casa, mi mama estaba en el patio sentada en un escalón que había yo me acerque a ella y la vi que tenía la cara como si estuviera pensando mucho, yo amaba pasar ratos con mi mama eran los que mas me gustaban además de los que pasaba con mi padre y toda mi familia junta, por eso me senté en frente de ella y le pregunte –mama que tienes?- mientras la veia a los ojos-nada solo pensaba en nuestro regreso a forks – tienes miedo?- le pregunte –no claro que no tengo miedo, claro que no , además que nos podría pasar ahí- me dijo y yo vi que solo lo hacía para calmarme mientras yo le ponía mi mano y le decía por medio de mi manera de hablar através de la mente- yo si tengo miedo,mama-ella me miro a los ojos y vi en ellos que si ella hubiera podido llorar en este momento lo estuviera haciendo-no te preocupes mi vida todo saldrá bien- me dijo mientras me abrazaba cuando derepente vi como mi papa se ponía en la puerta del patio y nos veía también angustiado y corría nuestro lado para también abrazarnos y solo nos susurro al oído- siempre estaremos juntos- los mismo que decía mi collar que aun cargaba todos los días y que jamás nadie me lo quitaría.

Al día siguiente yo me acababa de levantar y baje por las escaleras cuando derepente vi como la sala de nuestra casa estaba convertida en un salón de belleza yo me pare en seco y les pregunte –que esta pasando aquí?-mientras veía como pasaban todos de un lado para otro en ese instante mi tía Alice se paro debajo de las escaleras y me dijo –no te parece hermosa la ropa? Mira apoco no te gusta-mientras me decía que la ropa era hermosa vi que se veía mas grande-mmm..... tía por que te vez rara? Te vez como que mas grande no??-en eso mi tio emmet dio un salto de felicidad y me dijo – si, lo logramos!!- mientras chocaba las manos con mi tío jasper-eso era todo- dijo mi tío jasper muy contento yo por mientras que me reía de sus ocurrencias buscaba a mi padres por todos lados hasta que me di la vuelta y atrás de mi estaba mi papa, se veía muy guapo traía un pantalón de vestir color negro con un suéter negro y unos lentes además de que ahora se peinaba como mi abuelo Carlisle, sus zapatos eran color negros en eso me vio a los ojos y me dijo-como me veo?? Que te parece??-por un momento no supe que contestarle y lo único que conteste-demasiado guapo-además podía ver que el también se veía mas grande-gracias hija, como amaneciste?- -bien papa gracias- en ese momento me cargo y me bajo-gracias papa- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa-de nada mi vida- me dijo regresándome la sonrisa.

- y mi mama- pregunte mientras la buscaba con la vista,-a qui estoy hija- voltie a verla, se veía realmente hermosa traía una falta negra entubada y una playera blanca , el pelo suelto y unos zapatos negros de tacón cerrados- mama! Te vez muy hermosa-le dije mientras la abrazaba- yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso- mi mama lo agarro de la mano mientras yo les decía- uy que nuevo que tu veas hermosa a mi mama- le dije mientras me reía, por otro lado alguien dijo- valla hasta que ella también se dio cuenta- cuando voltie a ver de quien era la voz me di cuenta que era de mi tía Alice mientras se reía junto con migo

- haber quiero que todos me modelen-les dije mientras se acomodaban al otro lado de la recamara y de unos por uno empezaron a caminar, yo me reía demasiado, ellos si que se verían mas grandes, y eso los hacía verse mas raros, después de que mi mama modelara siendo la ultima yo les pregunte-ok, ok ya los vi y se ven muy bien pero ¿ami no me trajeron nada?- mientras les hacía un puchero y cruzaba los brazos- ay! Pero claro que te trajimos algo rennesme- dijo mi tía rosalie mientras cruzaba la habitación con 10 bolsas de pura ropa, por un momento Dessié no haber dicho nada pero ya era tarde, mi tía empezó a sacar toda la ropa que me habían comprado eran sacos y pantalones además de playeras y otras prendas-oh! Gracias tías están muy hermosas –dije tratando de de expresar emoción en la voz, claro tenía que agradecer ami papa el don de la mentira-en verdad te gusto?-dijo mi abuelo sabiendo que decía mentiras-sip, me gustaron mucho- dije dándole una sonrisa, -rennesme por que no vas a bañarte, a cambiarte ya guardar tus cosas en la maleta por que ya nos vamos-dijo mi mama viendo que mis tías ya me estaban acosando con tantas prendas-sip, ahorita vengo- rápido fui y me metí a bañar además de guardar toda mi ropa y también guardar una ropa que no le gustaba a mi tía Alice mientras guardaba mi ropa trataba de guardar en mi mente mi recamara.

Después de despedirme de mi cuarto baje las escaleras traía 4 maletas cuando quise bajarlas mi papa ya estaba alado mío y me dijo-deja te ayudo mi amor- yo lo vi y le sonreí el cargo las 4 maletas como si no le pesaran y bajo rápidamente las escaleras mientras yo corría casi al mismo tempo que el ya cuando había llegado a la parte de debajo de las escaleras escuche como mi tía rosalie bajaba las escaleras con 8 maletas grandes y 4 chicas-tía! Por que traes muchas maletas ni que te fueras a llevar todo el cuarto!-dije mientras abría los ojos como platos al ver tantas maletas juntas- no cariño , pero esta ropa es la que acabo de comprar y pues es nueva ni modo de dejarla vdd?-mientras me señalaba todas las maletas y me sonreía-además, son menos que la de alice-yo simplemente no pude soportar la sorpresa y le dedique una sonrisa y me di la vuelta y me fui, afuera de la casa ya nos esperaban todos, cada uno ya en sus carros mi papa abrió la cajuela del carro y metió las maletas mi mama apareció detrás de mi-vamos hija- me dijo mientras yo asentía y caminaba hacía nuestro carro, mi abuelo se subió a su carro y arranco, mi tío jasper y mi tía alice iban detrás de el, mientras que mi papa ocupaba su lugar en la fila y al final de nosotros iba mi tío emmet y mi tía rosalie.

Después de casi una hora de viaje mi papa puso en el coche un cd que el mismo había grabado, tenía todas las canciones que el compuso, por ejemplo la de mis abuelos Carlisle y esme, también traía la de mi mama, al igual que la mía –que les parece esta música esta mejor que la de los años 70's no?-dijo mi papa mientras se reía –si creo que son mas educativas no, además de que deleitan el oído- dijo mi mama mientras sonreía y le tomaba la mano a mi papa-sip ami también me agradan pero creo que me gusta mas una que se llama rennesme o que piensan?- dije mientras me reía-ya me aburrí tengo ganas de...mmm... no se .. cuanto nos vamos a tardar?-dije mientras me acostaba en la parte de atrás del carro –ay hija creo que si nos vamos a tardar como unas 7 u 8 horas mas- dijo mi mama mientras se volteaba para verme a la cara- bueno ya que, me tendré que aguantar-durante la siguiente hora nos la pasamos escuchando la música del carro y luego se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño interrogatorio a mis padres-mama, dime no se siente extraño?-antes de que pudiera terminar el enunciado –que cosa amor-dijo mi mama-pues que tu hija, este imprimada por tu antiguo amor- cuando dije esto mi papa se freno de golpe y mi tío emmet que iba detrás de el tubo también que frenar antes de provocar un gran choque-como se te ocurrió preguntar eso rennesme?- Dijo mi papa con cierta curiosidad en la voz –pues simple curiosidad que tiene de malo, papa?- le dije mientras lo veía a la cara –pues se siente extraño amor, pero que tal si pasamos a otra pregunta- dijo mi mama mientras se volvía a voltear al frente, mientras mi tío emmet pitaba detrás e nosotros, mi papa volvió a manejar y yo me aclare la garganta y le dije- bueno esta es para los dos, tienen miedo de volver- les dije mientras me tomaba un pedaso de mi cabello i jugaba con el mientras seguía acostada- no solo sentimos un poco de curiosidad de sabe si nos van a creer lo del disfraz- dijo mi mama mientras veía a mi papa con una sonrisa en la cara-oh! Yo creo que si les van a creer- les dije mientras me ponía de lado y los veía, después de eso le siguieron otras 2 horas de canciones y risas por que platicábamos de muchas cosas cuando se me ocurrió preguntar otra cosa que sabría que haría que mis papas entraran en shock solo con oírla –mama, que se siente besar a un hombre lobo?- mi mama que iba viendo la ventana se voltio hacía mi, mientras mi papa apretaba Con fuerza el volante del carro-ay rennesme por que se ocurren muchas preguntas extrañas, pues se siente como besar a otra persona mas y ya- dijo mientras se trataba de concentrar en utilizar las mejores palabras que lo describieran mientras mi papa trataba de soltar el volante para no quebrarlo-pero sin embargo-dijo mi mama-se siente mejor besar a un vampiro al que amas con todo tu ser y mas –dijo mi mama mientras le tomaba la mano a mi papa-te amo mas de lo que te imaginas Edward Cullen, ni siquiera una existencia larga bastaría para comprobártelo-mientras lo decía mi papa la veía con cara de felicidad dedicándole una sonrisa-yo también te amo bella- le dijo mi papa- ok , ok aquí todos se aman ya quiten esas caras y papa concéntrate por que vas a chocar y si chocaras la única que moriría en ese accidente sería yo- cuando dije la palabra moriría ami papa y a mi mama se les tenso la quijada y apretaron los puños-RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN jamás vuelvas a decir eso-dijo mi papa mientras yo los veía con cara de interrogación-mientras estés con nosotros jamás te va a pasar nada entendiste-dijo mi mama –ok, ok pero ya dejen de regañarme como lo están haciendo ok-les dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón del carro –perdón hija pero la sola idea de perderte nos duele- dijo mi mama –disculpas aceptadas, mmm... creo que me voy a dormir hasta que lleguemos –les dije mientras ellos asentían-nosotros te despertaremos- dijo mi papa- que descanses amor –dijo mi mama.

Cuando desperté era la hora del crepúsculo me levante y vi que estábamos pasando un letrero que decía "bienvenidos a forks", suspire y mi mama me dijo: bienvenida a casa hija y yo simplemente asentí.


	2. la llegada

Después de haber entrado al pueblo llegamos ala carretera y tomamos una desviación donde se encontraba la calle de nuestra casa, llegamos y rápidamente me baje y me asome por la ventana de la casa, todo estaba ahí tal como lo dejamos estaba el piano de mi papa, nuestra sala y todas nuestras cosas.

Al mismo tiempo se bajo mi abuelo y me dijo-es tiempo de abrir la puerta- y en ese momento yo entre ala casa todo olía a viejo, antiguo, había mucho polvo después sentí que todos entraban ala casa mi tía alice dijo-no puedo creerlo a la casa le faltan muchas cosas creo que tendremos que empezar a remodelarla –mientras hacía una cara de susto y angustia detrás de ella venía mi tío jasper con las maletas de mi tía y el, aun no se como pudo con tantas maletas pero lo logro, detrás venían mi papa y mi mama, mi mama solo suspiro y le paso su mano por la cintura mi papa mientras que el la abrazaba- hay tanto recuerdos en esta casa- dijo mi mama con un nudo en la garganta, mi abuela esme que venía detrás de ella estaba muy feliz –hemos regresado a nuestro hogar –dijo mientras caminaba por la casa tocando todo con lo que topaba-si hemos regresado-dijo mi abuelo Carlisle, -que divertido los cullens estamos de regreso-dijo mi tío emmet que venía detrás de mi abuelo Carlisle mientras que en el garaje se podía escuchar ami tía rosalie gritándole-emmet! Ayúdame con las maletas- mientras según se podía oír que mi tía trataba de llevarse todas pero ahora no se por que no podía-hay mujer nada mas tu que traes muchas maletas- dijo mi tío emmet mientras corría de regreso con mi tía rosalie.

Toda la tarde paso con tranquilidad mientras todos en mi familia trataba de acomodarse, mi abuela esme había rogado a mi papa que no nos fuéramos a nuestra casa en el bosque a lo cual mi papa había accedido con gusto ya que a el tampoco le gustaba dejar su familia sola-papa!- grite mientras que yo no sabía donde instalarme-que paso renne?-dijo mi papa –donde nos vamos a dormir o yo me voy a dormir sola?-le dije, en ese momento había sentido un hueco en mi corazón desde que había pasado lo del incidente de los vulturis cuando estaba pequeña mi papas no me dejaron dormir sola claro que yo sabía que algunas veces en las noches se iban pero ami no me importaba realmente ellos tenían solo ese tiempo para estar solos, algunas veces me ponía pensar que si yo no hubiera nacido, todo sería mas fácil para mis papas , ellos podrían tener una vida como la de mis tíos siendo nada mas ellos aunque claro que cuando yo pensaba eso llegaba mi papa y mi mama y me decían que si yo no existiera todo seria mas triste y sin color y yo simplemente asentía y dejaba esa platica.

-hija este en nuestro cuarto-mientras me señalaba un cuarto que tenía vista al bosque según yo puede ver en los pensamientos de mi papa hace un tiempo ahí era su cuarto , cuando escuche que dijo que era nuestro cuarto mi corazón empezó a bajar el ritmo y todo se calmo –que te pasa hija te sientes bien, por que tu corazón latía muy fuerte-me pregunto mi papa –no solo que me emocione por un momento mientras le mentía para que el se quedara mas tranquilo-bueno entonces aqui dejare mi ropa-le dije mientras ponía mis maletas en el suelo, mientras empezaba abrir las maletas escuche que mi mama me gritaba –rennesme puedes venir-yo rápidamente baje las escaleras y vi que mi mama estaba viendo la tele y estaba el comercial de un celular que yo quería pero no quería pedirlo por que no estaba bien aprovecharse de que yo tenía dinero para mal gastarlo-que paso mama?- ella me vio y me dijo-este es el celular que quieres verdad?-yo asentí y ella se empezó a reír y me dijo –ven- y yo en un parpadear estuve a su lado y me di cuenta que ella tenía una cajita envuelta con un papel de regalo –hija ya se que eres como yo, no te gustan los regalos y mas si son caros pero yo te quiero y te tengo que dar un regalo especial- mientras me decía eso me entregaba la cajita –gracias mama-le decía mientras abría la cajita, mientras la abría me di cuenta que era el celular que yo quería –mama pero yo no lo quiero, es muy caro- le decía mientras le entregaba la caja pero en ese instante se escucho un crujido y unas fuertes carcajadas desde el garaje –lo siento hija pero lo tienes que aceptar-y yo me le quede viendo y le dije-pero mama yo ya tengo celular –mientras rodaba mis ojos y me cruzaba de brazos –hija lo siento pero creo que tu tío emmet acaba de romper tu celular- yo voltíe hacia donde estaba el garaje y le dije-con que tu rompiste mi celular no tío, que pasaría si tu antiguo jeep se volcara en algún lado del bosque misteriosamente –mientras decía eso las carcajadas de mi tio ya no sonaban y se podía escuchar el viento mientras mi tío corría a salvar su jeep, mi mama se empezó a reír i me dijo –por favor hija acéptalo por mi – ella sabia que cuando me decía que era por ella yo haría lo que fuera por que ella estuvieran contenta –esta bien mamá por ti yo haría lo que fuera-ella me volteo a ver y me dedico una sonrisa –gracias- me dijo mientras me sentaba a lado suyo y me abrazaba, mientras me acurrucaba con ella mi tía resaliese sentó a lado de nosotros –vamos a ver que pasa en el mundo-mientras se reía por que se podía escuchar como mi tío emmet venía enojado por que no había jeep que salvar ya que el suyo estaba en la garaje.

Después de ver mas de 200 canales por segundo yo ya me estaba empezando a aburrir y voltie a ver a mi papa-vienes?- me dijo mientras se acomodaba en el piano-claro- mientras me ponía de pie en ese momento mi tía alice grito-rennesme!!- yo me di la vuelta y le conteste-mande?-

-quieres bailar- mientras me decía eso ya tenía a mi tía alice detrás de mi –ok , vamos tía – le dije mientras nos poníamos en nuestras posiciones, en ese empezamos a bailar.

Después de habernos reído todo el día con los chistes de mi tío emmet ya era de dormir-creo que ya me voy a dormir-dije mientras bostezaba –vamos hija- mientras mi mama se ponía de pie junto con migo y según se podía escuchar mi papa venía detrás de nosotros me despedí de todos y empecé a subirme las escaleras.

Me vestí rápidamente con mi pijama y me acosté, mi mama ya me estaba esperando, mientras me acostaba mi papa llegó y se a costo al otro lado mío-gracias papas por estar con migo- en ese momento empecé a meditar sobre que estarían a estar mejor sin mi y mi papa me escucho –RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN- me grito mi padre yo me senté en la cama rápidamente-que te he dicho de pensar sobre eso- rápidamente mi mama tomó la palabra al ver a lo que mi papa había escuchado de mi mente-rennesme no has de haber pensado otra ves en lo mismo ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces- me dijo mientras se paraba alado mío- ya se pero es lo que yo pienso apoco no estaría mucho mejor sin mi- les dije con un nudo en la garganta y en ese momento todos en la casa dejaron de respirar- ya te hemos dicho que no rennesme, como quieres que te lo expliquemos-dijo mi mama- de ninguna forma solo que si tengo razón ahorita estarían mejor, serían como mis demás tíos- les dije ya llorando- no es cierto rennesme, nunca podríamos ser completamente felices- dijo mi papa enojado casi gritándome- eso no lo sabes, nunca pudieron vivir como pareja por mucho tiempo, por que luego luego nací-le dije mientras me paraba llorando de la cama, mi mama se había sentado en la cama por lo que yo le había contestado- no es cierto rennesme- lo había dicho mi mama como un susurro,-rennesme! Eso no lo sabes ahora estamos completos y es lo que te debe importar-dijo mi papa gritándome- pero me da mucha cosa que sea yo la que siempre los detenga en cosas que quieren hacer como mis tíos- le dije gritándole-pero si hacemos todo lo que hacen tus tíos, tu no eres ninguna molestia para nosotros como te lo puedo explicar rennesme-me grito mientras se acercaba a mi- de ninguna forma, por que es lo que yo pienso y siempre pensare- en ese instante entro mi abuela esme y me jalo antes que mi papa se acercara mas a ami-ven rennesme, ya deja de discutir con tus padres- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me tomaba de los hombros y me sacaba de la habitación, puede escuchar como mi padre había golpeado según pude escuchar una pared mi abuela me llevo ala sala donde estaban todos mis tíos y mi abuelo sentados, todos empezaron a cantar una canción de cuna, siempre me llamaba la atención como cuando todo sentían que el ambiente se empezaba a poner tenso hasta mi tío emmet también me cantaba lo cual en un principio me daba risa pero ala mitad de la canción me quedaba dormida.

Esa noche empecé a tener un sueño era algo borroso pero se podía ver muy claro a un hombre vestido de negro y detrás de el venían 5 personas y yo no podía correr estaba como amarrada y yo usaba toda mi fuerza pero no podía soltarme el hombre se me acercaba pero no podía verle la cara y derepente estaban ahí mis padres y un joven junto con mi familia y veía que les quería hacer daño pero ya no podía soltarme y empezaba a gritarle que no les hiciera daño que los dejara empas, en ese momento sentí como alguien me agarraba las manos y me jalaba y en ese instante me desperté, no podía dejar que alguien viera lo que estaba soñando-ah!!- dije cuando me desperté-hija hija que tienes, que te pasa-dijo mi mama cuando la vi me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto en la cama y mis papa estaban parados viéndome-eh...estoy bien –dije sentándome el la cama y ajustando la vista en la oscuridad-que te pasa rennesme que estabas soñando?-dijo mi papa que me veía preocupado-em..no nada solo fue un sueño, no me pasa nada-le dije mientras lo veía ala cara

-rennesme, perdón por lo que paso hace rato-dijo mi padre mientras tomaba mi mano-perdón si te hice sentir mal hija es solo que solo el pensar que no existas nos hace mucho daño ami y a tu madre-dijo mientras me veía con cara de tristeza-si hija tu padre tiene razón, perdónanos-dijo mi mama que estaba alado mío tomando un pedaso de mi cabello y jugando con el- claro que los perdono, yo los amo, como creen que no los perdonaría-les dije mientras los tomaba de la mano-bueno muy bien hija es hora que te duermas-dijo mi mama mientras se acostaba alado mío-esta bien- le dije mientras me acostaba y mi papa se acostaba alado mío, al cabo de un rato me quede dormida.

Al siguiente día me levante y baje las escaleras todos andaban en pijamas yo realmente no entendía por que se las ponían si no las usaban, pero ellos me decían que era para mantener la apariencias

-buenos días hija-dijo mi mama-buenos días mama- le dije mientras la abrazaba –ola tío emmet- le dije mientras lo sentía pasar detrás de mi- ola peque- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por atrás, en eso camine para la sala apenas iba a prender la televisión cuando mi tía alice que pasaba con un florero dijo- Charlie, ya se enteró de que estamos de regreso viene de camino para acá-dijo mientras dejaba el florero y corría a vestirse en ese instante todos corrimos a cambiarnos y ellos a maquillarse ya habían practicado antes de venirnos y ya se podían maquillar en cuestión de minuto- ya estoy lista grite ya cuandO estaba en la estancia en eso llego a mi lado mi abuelo Carlisle y me dijo –nosotros también-yo lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa y el también-estará aquí en 3 min.-dijo mi tía alice y en ese instante se escucho por la carretera el carro del que creí era de mi abuelo en eso dio la vuelta y entro a la calle que daba a nuestra en ese instante toda mi familia se sentó en la sala y prendimos la televisión yo me quede con las pantuflas como si me acabara de levantar y vestir en eso mi papa susurro-3,2,1- mientras se escuchaban las pisadas de mi abuelo en eso sonó la puerta mi mama tenía agarrado a mi papa de la mano y a mi me tenia abrazada con la otra mano

-hola Charlie dijo mi abuelo mientras le daba la mano y lo abrazaba-como has estado- dijo mi abuelo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-bien bien gracias i ustedes? –dijo m abuelo charlie –bien bien pero pásale estas en tu casa Charlie – le dijo mi abuelo Carlisle con un ademán con la mano

-gracias- dijo mi abuelo mientras que caminaba y bajaba las escaleras para entrar ala sala-hola papa!!!-dijo mi mama mientras me soltaba y corría con mi abuelo y lo abrazaba –hola bella, como has estado, tenía mucho sin verte-dijo mi abuelo mientras la abrazaba con muchas ganas-bien bien papa, y tu como has estado??-bien bien hija- le dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar

-hola charlie- le dijo mi papa – hola Edward como has estado- le decía mi abuelo mientras le tomaba la mano y lo abrazaba, yo me pregunto si pudo sentir lo duro de nuestros cuerpos –esme como has estado- le dijo mi abuelo cuando la vio –hola charlie como has estado tu- dijo mi abuela mientras lo tomaba de la mano, lo que me llamo la atención ya que me di cuenta que uso un guante y antes de que se diera cuenta charlie ya se lo había quitado –bien bien gracias esme-le dijo mi abuelo en eso el volteo a ver a mis demás tíos mientras que cada uno de paraba de sus asientos y lo abrazaba y lo saludaba al final llegó mi turno-hola rennesme - me dijo con un sonrisa en la cara-hola abuelo- le dije mientras lo abrazaba yo podía sentir que el me abrasaba fuerte y yo simplemente me concentraba en no apretarlo de mas en eso mi papa se ahogo una buena carcajeada al ver lo que estaba pensando-hay hija cuanto has crecido, me parece ayer cuando te vi chiquita- me dijo mientras se le hacia un nudo en la garganta – lo se abuelo, yo también te extrañe- mientras le decía eso pude darme que todos me estaban viendo yo solo me puse roja, cuando me ponía roja no era un rojo como el de todos los demás humanos simplemente mis mejillas se ponían un poco rojas a veces casi no se notaban y los humanos no se daban cuenta pero a veces si, -hay pues que alegría tenerlos aquí chicos, en serio ya los extrañábamos- dijo mi abuelo mientras se sentaba en un sillón –si charlie nosotros también ya extrañábamos forks –dijo mi abuelo Carlisle en ese instante yo me acurruque alado de mi mama y de mi papa, mi abuelo charlie nos contó sobre lo que había echo – y bien chicos yo ya les conté pero ustedes platíquenme como han estado- dijo mi abuelo charlie-bien bien gracias charlie le respondió mi papa yo me recibí de doctor, por mis buenas calificaciones y gracias a la influencias de mi padre Salí antes de lo esperado de la carrera y ahorita también me dieron trabajo en el hospital de Carlisle- dijo mi papa mientras abrazaba a mi mama – guau!! Yo siempre supe que tu llegarías muy lejos- dijo mi abuelo-yo me recibí de arquitecto- le dijo mi tío emmet mientras se ajustaba los lentes que llevaba puestos- me alegro emmet y tu jasper- dijo mi abuelo charlie mientras lo veía –yo soy abogado- dijo mi tío jasper mientras le sonreía, me llamaba la atención que mi abuelo no se asusto, me imagino que ya era de costumbre verlo así- me alegro, y alice no piensas tener hijos?- dijo mi abuelo, yo por un momento me sentí mal pero no podíamos mostrar el mínimo rastro de miedo o tristeza en nuestras caras-mmm....... realmente ahorita no pero aló mejor en un futuro por que no-dijo mi tía alice mientras se reía y le tomaba la mano a mi tío jasper con fuerza- si io creo que es la mejor opción- dijo mi abuelo charlie después de esa bochornoso momento todo lo demás fue agradable ya se acercaba la hora de comida para los humanos así que dijo mi abuelo charlie-no quieren salir a comer?- dijo mientras nos veía a la cara- mmm.. yo prefiero comprar una carne y si quieres la podemos asar aquí que te parece charlie?- dijo mi abuelo Carlisle-me parece excelente si claro, en ese instante se pudo escuchar en el viento como si alguien corriera muy rápido yo voltee a ver a mi papa y el simplemente sonrío , me vio y me guiño un ojo

Yo volví a mantener la mente en la conversación así que le pregunte a mi papa por medio de la mente-son nómadas?- el simplemente movió su cabeza diciendo que no así que le volví a preguntar-soy parte de nuestra familia?- el me respondió moviendo la cabeza diciendo si y no en ese instante me acorde los hombre lobos y mi papa me dijo que si yo no sabía que hacer si sonreír o preocuparme de repente escuche como si la velocidad disminuyera mas sin embargo no se pararon hasta que derepente mi papa volteo ala puerta y se empezó a reír en ese instante todos volteamos la puerta y en ese instante se escucho como aventaban la puerta y entraban por ella 5 pares de lobos en ese momento todos se pararon y los lobos se pusieron enfrente de nosotros yo me puse atrás de mi papa mientras veía directamente a un lobo, color rojizo que estaba enfrente de mi papa, mi abuelo charlie simplemente se le quedo viendo y les dijo

-chicos por favor no vallan a destrozar la casa, vallan a cambiarse a afuera- le dijo charlie mientras se ponía las mano en la cintura , en ese instante los lobos se fueron saliendo de uno por uno hasta que solo quedo uno el de pelo rojizo el se me quedo viendo y derepente se salio, mi tía alice daba saltitos en su lugar y podía irradiar tanta felicidad que mi tío jasper sonreía al ver como su compañera estaba tan feliz, yo volteé a ver a todos y ellos solo me respondieron con una sonrisa, yo volteé a ver a mi mama y me abrazo yo escondí mi cara en sus cabellos y ella me dio un beso en la frente, en ese momento entro por la puerta jared

-que onda chicos cuanto sin verlos- dijo mientras llegaba con mi padre y se abrazaban según pude notar los dos dejaron de respirar y después se fue con mi mama a la cual abrazo tan tiernamente y con mucho cuidado, y así se fue con todos detrás de el venía embry – ey! Chicos ya se les extrañaba- después siguió el mismo camino que iba trazando jared, mientras que yo caminaba hasta donde estaba el Piano el cual estaba alado de la sala donde estábamos el primero que se me acerco fue jared- hola nessie-me dijo mientras me abrazaba- hola jared- mientras le regresaba el abrazo, en su cara se extendía una gran sonrisa al a cual yo también le devolví , atrás de el venía embry –hola nessie, ya te extrañábamos- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y pude sentir como me levantaba del suelo unos cuantos centímetros –yo también chicos-les dije mientras me reía

Después entro por la puerta Seth – ey! Miren los cullens estan de vuelta –dijo con tanta alegría en la voz al tiempo que se acercaba con mi papa y este lo abrazaba con mucho gusto, se podía ver que su amistad estaba intacta después de muchos años y después se paso con mi mama a la cual cargo y la levanto del piso casi según pude hacer cuentas 4 o 5 centímetros después se fue con los demas y al final llegó con migo –hola niña _traviesa_ –dijo mientras me abrazaba – hola niño _juguetón_- mientras yo también lo abrazaba

Detrás de el llegó paul- hola chicos – dijo mientras le tendía la mano a mi papa y la chocaban y ami mama la saludaba de beso y así con los demas hasta que llegó con migo –hola nessie, que tal –me dijo mientras me saludaba de beso y yo le respondía- que tal paul, como has estado mientras el me sonreía y también yo , y al final llegó Jacob –hola cullens- dijo mientras entraba a la sala –hola Edward- le decía mientras se abrazaban –hola Jacob, que tal- dijo mi padre, después de el mi mama lo saludo, Jacob la abrazó muy fuerte- hola bells, como has estado _loca-_le dijo mientras se abrazaban – bien jake ya te extrañaba- le dijo mientras se separaban –hola alice – le dijo Jacob mientras se agachaba para saludarla- hola jake- mientras lo abrazaba –que tal jasper, como te a ido- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le chocaba la mano –bien, bien gracias jake- le contesto mi tío jasper, -que tal emmet , como has estado –mientras chocaban las manos –bien jake, gracias- mientras lo abrazaba –que tal rubiecita- le dijo Jacob a mi tía rosalie –hola perrito- le contesto ella con una sonrisa en la cara mientras también lo abrazaba,- hola doc.-le dijo Jacob a Carlisle mientras lo abrazaba-que tal hijo – le dijo mi abuelo –hola esme- le dijo mientras la saludaba de beso y la abrazaba –hola jake – le dijo mi abuela, en ese instante volteo a verme, yo me le quede viendo y el me sonrío y yo no se por que también le sonreí, sentí como si todo este tiempo me hubiera faltado algo para ser completamente feliz, el camino hacía mi y me dijo –hola nessie- mientras me abrazaba –hola Jacob- le dije mientras también lo abrazaba en ese instante sentí como si ya nada me faltara , como si al final ya tuviera todo lo que necesitaba en la vida , me solté de su abrazo y voltee a ver a mi papa y el simplemente sonrío y abrazo ami mama y me dijo siamo finalmente completo, è così l'amore, quindi non abbiate paura di sentire, sono sempre stati e noi sapevamo della figlia, l'amore, non abbiate paura di essere felice yo simplemente lo mire y le dije Io non ho paura, ma non vorrei mai andare a lasciare mi tía alice empezó a decir -bueno entonces que van a comprar la carne – al ver de lo que estábamos ablando mi papa y yo- a si chicos- dijo mi abuelo Carlisle –vamos a hacer una carne asada quieren venir?- les dijo mientras caminaba con charlie, mi padre y mis tíos emmet y jasper-claro que si- dijo Jacob- sería agradable pasar un momento con ustedes- dijo Seth –solo tendríamos que avisarle a sam-dijo paul-si claro hay que avisarle a toda la manada-dijo mi tío emmet-pues nosotros ya nos vamos, al rato regresamos-dijo mi abuelo charlie mientras salía de la casa junto con mi tío emmet, jasper, alice mi tía rosalie mi abuelo y mi abuela, en ese instante solo nos quedamos en la habitación mi mama, mi papa y los hombres lobo –chicos ya queríamos verlos, los extrañábamos mucho- dijo mi mama mientras caminaba hacia donde esta jacob yo me moví para que mi mama estuviera alado de jacob, así que yo me fui con mi papa y el me abraso,-nosotros también los extrañábamos ya queríamos verlos-dijo jacob mientras abrazaba a mi mama de nuevo –si sobre todo nuestro querido jacob ya quería que ya regresaran-dijo Seth ganándose una buena mirada por parte de todos como si se le hubiera salido un secreto-si me imagino-dijo mi papa viendo la cara de todos –bueno creo que será mejor si voy a avisarle a sam y a los otros que vengan a la casa de los Cullen-dijo paul mientras caminaba hacía la puerta-si gracias paul-le dijo mi papa mientras volteaba a verlo- si ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras salía de la casa –bueno creo que sera mejor si salimos y empezamos a preparar el asador-dijo mi papa mientras me tenía agarrada de la cintura y me hacía caminar junto con el hasta el patio, podía ver de reojo que jacob mantenía la mirada puesta en mi mientras mi mama caminaba junto a el y a Seth, caminamos hasta llegar al patio mi papa empezó a platicar con jared y embry sobre las cosas que habían paso en la manada, según lo que me pude enterar fue que al parecer habían descubierto que al combinar sangre de una persona normal con la de un hombre lobo la persona automáticamente se convierte también en uno de ellos tal fue el caso de Emily que al parecer había sufrido un accidente y estaba muy grabe y había tenido sam que donarle sangre y ala semana de que ella se estaba recuperando se convirtió en hombre lobo, así que ahora habían descubierto la forma en como mantener la imprimaciones de los hombres lobo tantos años como ellos, mi papa estaba muy concentrado en su platica con jared y embry que me dejo detrás de el , yo me quede parada en un lado del patio viendo lo que hacía mi papa cuando derepente sentí a alguien detrás de mi y me susurro al oído-buu- en ese momento yo voltee y le dije – hola jacob- el me sonrío y me dijo –hola nessie- yo me le quede viendo y derepente los dos nos quedamos solos en el patio sin embargo podía escuchar a los demás dentro de la casa platicando de lo que habían echo en todo este tiempo, también se podía escuchar como tiraban cosas en la cocina mientras jugaban a aventarse cosas,-sabes ya tenía ganas de verte-me dijo mientras me abrasaba-woo! Gracias-mientras le regresaba el abraso y escondía mi cara en su cuello-i como has estado?-me dijo mientras me separaba de el para verme a la cara- bien bien gracias-mientras le sonreía-y donde andabas Inglaterra, Alemania, la india acaso?-mientras me seguía viendo i me regresaba la sonrisa –mmm....... no jaja e estado mas cerca, estuve en Canadá comiendo pingüinos-mientras le decía eso levante una ceja para ver su reacción el simplemente sonrío y me dijo al oído –te amo-yo me le quede viendo y le dije –por cierto yo también te extrañe-el me sonrío y me dijo –woa ya me estaba dando miedo que no lo fueras a decir nunca-me dijo mientras de acercaba mas a mi –como si fuera eso posible, verdad niño que imprime un niña buena y dulce como yo-le dije mientras el levantaba un ceja también y me miraba a los ojos-hay disculpa si es mi culpa que te imprimaras de un sex simbol- mientras se agachaba para darme un beso en eso se escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta y la abrían al instante, yo simplemente sonreí y el cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, se podía escuchar que era sam y Emily además de que atrás de ellos venía leah riéndose y después de ella venían quil y clea, también venia paul y Rachel –bueno creo que será en otro momento- me dijo Jacob –si creo que si –me empecé a reír y me agarro de la mano y caminamos hasta la cocina –hola nena como has estado?- me dijo sam en cuanto me vio entrar –bien bien y tu sam- le dije mientras lo saludaba con la mano que tenía libre- wuau!! Nessie si que estas muy hermosa-me dijo quil pero en ese instante se escucho como se le formaba un gruñido en el pecho a jacob yo simplemente le agarre mas con fuerza la mano ya que estaba empezando a temblar –jajaja gracias quil, ey Claire estas muy bonita- le dije mientras la señalaba –gracias, que puedo decir de ti nessie- me dijo mientras se ponía roja por el comentario que le había echo, mis padres que me veían del otro lado de la cocina se acercaron a mi y mi padre nos dijo- que tal si vamos al patio por que aquí ya se están encerrando todos los olores- dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz –si vamos dijo sam mientras caminaba alado de mi papa, mi mama había empezado a hablar con Emily y yo empecé a caminar alado de jacob – ey rennesme, como has estado?- me dijo Seth – bien bien gracias y tu?- le dije mientras jacob seguía tomando mi mano –oye Jacob como que eres muy protector- le dijo embry que estaba alado de el –si yo digo que un poco, pero dejen al beta, no se nos valla a esponjar y se quiera ir otra vez- le dijo Seth mientras chocaba la mano con embry- jajaja muy graciosos ehhh!!- les dijo jacob mientras me abrazaba de la desde atrás – yo digo que un poquito , pero no se les olvide que sigo siendo vampiro así que no creo que pueda con migo- le dije mientras volteaba a verlo y me safaba de sus brazos delante de mi los chicos se reían junto con mi padres y los demás de la manada –ah si eso crees?- me dijo mientras que yo empecé a correr y el venía detrás de mi corrimos afuera de mi jardín y cuando me frene, íbamos a mitad del bosque cuando me acorde que allí había sido la pelea de hace muchos años - no puedo creer- le dije mientras veía el jardín era como si alguien lo hubiera cuidado y hubiera sembrado muchas flores –lo se siempre a sido mi favorito- me dijo mientras se ponía atrás de mi y lo veía con migo –si, es muy hermoso –le dije cuando lo volteé a ver a la cara –rennesme te quiero, te he extrañado mucho y aun te amo como el primer día – lo mire a los ojos y le dije – lo se yo también te amo- mientras lo abrazaba se podía escuchar a lo lejos que mis abuelos ya habían regresado a la casa y empezaban preguntarlos por mi y por jacob


	3. feliz cumpleaños 1ra parte

Emmm… hola que tal solo paso para decirles que los personajes no son míos son de stephanie solo la historia es de mi loquita cabeza …… jaja

* * *

Ya faltaban 5 días para mi cumpleaños y 8 para el de mi mama yo no sabía que regalarle pase varios días viendo revistas de ropa, muebles , libros entre otras cosas y realmente no sabía que regalarle, además de que no tenía mucho tiempo para buscarlo ,a partir de que los hombres lobo se habían enterado que habíamos llegado no teníamos ni un rato a solas por que a las 12:00 en punto jacob ya estaba en la casa y no me dejaba ni un rato a partir de que yo le había recordado el cumple años de mi mama también el estaba en la buscar de un buen regalo, mi papa estaba igual que yo de preocupado por que además del cumpleaños de mi mama también estaba el mío yo ya les había dicho que realmente no quería muchos regalos , pero nadie como siempre me hacía caso lo que si me tenía emocionada era el saber que me iban a regalar este año siempre eran cosas muy buenas y originales no se de donde pueden sacar esas cosas pero era divertido siempre que me sorprendieran.

Un día antes de mi cumpleaños mi papa y yo estábamos entados en la sala mientras mi mama estaba con mi abuela esme, y mis tías viendo lo de cómo remodelar la casa, mi mama partir de vivir con mi familia por mucho tiempo también había empezado a interesarle cosas acerca de la casa aunque realmente no le ponía mucha atención a mis tías siempre volteaba a vernos y sonreía y nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, utilizando mi particular forma de comunicarme le puse la mano a mi papa en la cara y le dije "papá que tal si vamos a Port Ángeles ya se que le podemos regalar a mi mama" en ese instante pensé lo que yo quería regalarle y mi papá lo vio y me sonrío en ese momento me abrazo y me agarro la mano y les dijo a mis tías, abuela y mi mama:

-ahorita regresamos, vamos a Port Ángeles-

-si esta bien pero cuídense mucho- dijo mi mama, claramente estaba diciéndonos que tuviéramos cuidado con en sol por que aun estaba el sol pero claro nosotros sabíamos como movernos por las sombras-mas bien que la gente se cuide de nosotros no crees mama- y me empecé a reír y en ese momento Salí de la casa –me parece estupenda la idea que tuviste hija- dijo mi papa mientras me abría la puerta del carro y me subía –lo se a mi también me agrada mucho – le dije cuando el se subió al coche todo el camino nos fuimos escuchando canciones que el mismo había compuesto.

Después llegamos al aeropuerto yo rápidamente fui con la señorita que estaba atendiendo y le dije me puede dar 9 boletos para ir a Jacksonville le dije mientras la señorita no apartaba la vista de mi papa, para ser sincera aun después de todo el tiempo que tenía con mis papa y viendo esa clase de demostración de cariño de otras chicas a mi papa me ponía un poco celosa solamente había una mujer para mi papa y esa era mi mama –emm... me puedes atender- mientras le volvía a hablar después de que no me hiciera caso por ver a mi papa –ahh si perdón cuantos boletos me dijo- me pregunto mientras ponía su mirada en la computadora que tenia en frente -9 por favor - eso se lo dije como mi tío emmet me había enseñado a asustar a las personas definitivamente era divertido asustar a los humanos –ah si claro permítame- rápidamente la secretaria empezó a teclear en su computadora la cantidad de boletos que le había ordenado al parecer esa táctica de asustar a la gente si funcionada – emm... di-disculpe para cuando será su vuelo – me dijo con su voz temblando mi padre se estaba empezando a reír de la situación en la que estaba metida la pobre secretaria –para el 13 de septiembre por favor – le dije ya suavizando la voz realmente me sentí tan mal por haberla asustado tanto – si claro permítame... emm la quiere en clase turística- la interrumpí rápidamente y le dije – no, primera clase por favor – y no es que yo me quisiera subir en primera clase o presumir que tenía dinero para pagar tantos boletos, si no que sabia perfectamente que mi tía rosalie no se iba a querer subir en un avión en clase turística- ok su reservación esta echa su pago va ser en efectivo o con tarjeta- me dijo la secretaria mientras trataba y no trataba de mirarme a los ojos mientras yo levantaba una ceja ahí cuando mi padre intervino en a conversación pero también con tono severo también tratando de seguir el juego de asustar a l a pobre humana –en efectivo por favor- la secretaria automáticamente voltio a ver a mi papa y volvió a escribir del miedo que le había provocado la voz de mi papa – si claro permítame- mientras que me dijo eso pude ver que mi papa hizo una cara de desagrado sabia que cuando mi papa hacía esa cara significaba que la otra gente ya se estaba pasando en sus pensamientos acerca de mi o de mi mama o con el mismo así que yo tuve que intervenir –oye papa entonces cuanto tiempo nos vamos a ir – cuando dije papa la secretaria automáticamente voltio a verme y yo le levante una ceja y automáticamente la secretaria volvió a escribir en su escritorio e hizo una cara de enfado – lo que tu mama quiera – mi papa me contesto automáticamente sabiendo por donde estaba mi platica – la secretaria rápidamente nos dijo cuando iba a ser y mi papa le dio el dinero y la secretaria me aventó los boletos y nos dijo – que disfruten su viaje- mi papá estaba muy enojado por que la simple humana me había aventado los boletos pero yo realmente no le había tomado mucha importancia a esa tonta humana.

Después de ahí regresamos a la casa cuando entre a la casa ya estaba sentado en la sala jacob mirando a la puerta esperando que yo llegara

-hola, nessie – me lo dijo de una forma como si tuviera miedo y se hubiera esfumado –mmm........... hola jake- mientras mi papa me empujaba entrando a la sala mi mama lo vio y en un parpadear estuvo detrás de nosotros abrazando a mi papa y recibiéndolo con un beso –bienvenido- le dijo mi mama mientras mi papa la tomaba de la cintura-urrgg... bella todas las veces que el sale solo por unos cuantos minutos sin ti lo recibes como si tuvieras mucho tiempo sin verlo?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba –oye jake no te mordiste la lengua creo que tu también lo hiciste pero de una forma mas discreta- le dijo mi papa mientras se reía de el, jake se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa en la cara y le dijo – ja buena Edward – mientras me abrazaba a mi también en ese momento se escucharon varios gruñidos de parte de mis tíos Jasper y emmet que iban bajando las escaleras y mi papa que estaba enfrente de nosotros- OK tranquilos chicos relájense – les dijo jake mientras me soltaba y solo tomaba mi mano- yo pensé que la época de los celos ya había pasado- les dijo mientras se reía –no te creas con tanta suerte perro – le dijo mi tía rosalie –ok rubiecita lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo jake –bueno que tal si nos pasamos a la sala – nos dijo mi mama –ok vamos, amor – le dijo mi papa, caminamos hasta la sala y yo me senté y jake alado mío –y a donde fueron- le dijo mi mama ami papa – por ahí a dar una vuelta- le dijo mi papa –si fuimos a ver algo que quiero como regalo de cumpleaños- le dije tratando que mi voz sonara convincente – y que es lo que quieres hija- me dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa en la cara- mmm.. un celular nuevo pero ya me di cuenta que aquí no lo venden- le dije mientras hacía cara de tristeza- hay hija lo siento, que tal si lo mandamos pedir- dijo mi mama tratando de darme, como siempre , lo que yo quería- no te preocupes mamá, olvídalo- le dije por que en realidad estaba muy contenta con mi celular para cambiarlo otra vez-mi niña ya Vaz a cumplir años mañana- me dijo mi tía Alice muy feliz-sip, jajaja-le dije mientras me daba risa como lo decía mi tía, en eso se levanto mi abuela y le dijo a jake –hijo quieres algo de comer- mientras decía eso las tripas de jake empezaron a sonar- creo que si abuela- le dije mientras todos nos atacábamos de risa-a con que to te doy risa eh?- me dijo jake mientras también el se reía- si de echo si- le dije viéndolo a la cara, después de eso y de una gran comida para jake toda la tarde fe bastante normal en la hora de la noche, ya estaba en mi cuarto con mis papas y como siempre mi papa me empezó a cantar mi canción mientras mi mamá me hacía cariños y me quede dormida, ya cuando ya estaba bien dormida empecé a tener una pesadilla esta vez el hombre de la capa negra se me acercaba mas y me tenía agarrada del cuello mientras me decía al oído que si no hacía lo que el me pedía les iba a hacer daño a mi familia y en eso volteaba y ahí estaban todos yo simplemente asenti y en eso senti como me querian agarrar las manos automaticamente las cerre en forma de puños y senti como me jalaban ahora, rapidamente me desperte y grite tenía mucho miedo nunca habia tenido tanto miedo desde hace muchos años cuando iba a ser el enfretamiento con los vilturi-No!!- grite desesperadamente cuando abri lo ojos vi que mi papá me tomaba de las muñecas y en ese instante mi mamá me abrasaba-hija ya paso, ya paso - mientras me decía eso senti como una lagrima se derramaba por mi mejilla-no llores renesmee-me dijo mi papá mientras me limpiaba las que había ya derramado-fue tan real- logre decir entre sollosos-tranquila ya paso- me dijo mi mama mientras todabía me tenia abrasada-te quiero mamá, nunca voi a dejar que te pase nada mientras este en mis manos, lo mismo a ti papá- les dije mientras le agarraba la mano a mi papá y abrazaba mas fuerte a mi mamá, despues de esa pesadilla mi papa empezo a cantar para mi la cancion que había compuesto.

al otro dia escuche como unas fuertes carcajadas entraban a mi cuarto al momento de abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era mi tio emmett

-hola niña hermosa FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- dijo mientras me tomaba en sus manos y me aventaba al techo

-tio bajame vas a hacer que me caiga- dije mientras me reia el me bajo y me abraso y me dijo- feliz cumple niña-yo me le quede viendo mientras me reia-gracias- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, detras de el venia mi tía rosalie-ei bebe como estas chiquita -dijo mi tía mientras me abrazaba -gracias tia-le dije mientras le regresaba el abrazo -detras de el venian mi tia alice y mi tio jasper -ey niña hermosa feliz cumple-decia mi tia alice mientras se abrazaba i mi tio jasper junto con ella-gracias-fue lo unico que pude decir- detras de ellos mis abuelo -felicidades mi niña- me decia mi abuela mientras mi abuelo me abrzaba y al final venían mis papas con un gran pastel -felicicdades renesmee-me dijo mi mama mientras que mi papa se ponia a cantarme las mañanitas-estas son las mañanitas......-mientras me las cantaban toda mi familia se podía escuchar como si todos ubieran ensallado se escuchaba muy hermoso parecian angeles -al final de la cancion me dijo mi papa-apaga las velitas renesmee -aaaa pero pide un deseo-me dijo mi mama antes de que apagara las velitas, me quede pensando que mas podía pedir, tenía todo lo que quería una familia, unos amigos, a un lobito (por cierto muy enamorado de mi y yo de el) y no me faltaba nada asi que me quede pensado y dije-yo no deseo nada ya todo lo tengo- mientras apagaba las velitas mientras las apagaba escuche a mi tio emmet gritar y a mi familia aplaudir mis papas me dieron un beso en las mejillas y yo los abrazaba, mientras los abrazaba se me ocurrio una idea, lo bueno era que yo había aprendido a igual que mi mama a poner una barrera en mi mente asi que nadie se vio venir lo que yo hize agarre un pedaso de pastel( de ese GRAN pastel) y se lo abente a mi papa y mi papa solo se me quedo viendo mientras se reía y tambie el agarraba un pedaso, no se en que momento todos empezamos a aventarnos pastel y todos corrimos por toda la casa tratando de evitar los pastelazos en eso sin querer avente un pedaso justo cuando jake iba entrando a mi casa con una cajita de regalo en sus manos que hizo que se le cayera por querer esquivar el proyectil en eso todos nos quedamos quietos y el dijo -bueno de donde agarro yo también mis proyectiles- mientras que corría y también agarraba pedasos del pastel que estaba en las escaleras, al final todos estábamos embarrados de pastel realmente olía asqueroso y teníamos todo el pelo lleno de esa cosa pero en lugar de enjuagarnos estamos todos tirados en la sala mi mama estaba abrasando a mi papa y mis abuelos estaban también sentados abrasados mi tía Alice estaba acostada sobre las piernas de mi tío Jasper en un sillón mientras me mi tia rosalie y mi tío emmet jugaban a los gallitos( un juego donde se utilizan los dedos) mientras que Jacob y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo mientras que todos nos reíamos de lo que acabábamos de hacer- lo siento Jacob no querría ensuciarte- mientras le decía esto estaba atacada de la risa-eso no importa con tal de verte feliz es mas que suficiente-cuando me dijo esto yo me sonroje realmente escucharlo decir eso me había avergonzado un poco -bueno que les parece si ahora nos vamos todos a cambiar y así podremos invitar a mas gente a que venga para celebrar tu cumpleaños renne- me dijo mi papa mientras trataba de cambiar el tema-ok, si esta bien- yo le dije mientras me paraba del suelo y mis tíos se paraban de donde estaban- ok vamos niños - decía mi tía Alice mientras daba brinquitos detrás de nosotros-bueno entonces al rato vuelvo, dejen ir a cambiarme -dijo Jacob-aaa... pero antes te tengo que dar tu regalo renne-me dijo mientras me entregaba otra vez la cajita que yo le había tirado con el pedaso de pastel -mmm...gracias jake-le dije

Ei que onda espero que les guste mi capitulo nuevo ya se perdón me tarde en subirlo pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer y ahora les prometo que ya no me tardare jaja… aaa por cierto en el capitulo anterior puse unas frases en italiano

Aquí esta la traducción lo que Edward le dice a renesmee es: así es el amor , no tengas miedo de sentirlo , siempre ha sido y nosotros lo sabíamos hija, no tengas miedo de ser feliz … y lo que le contesta renesmee es: yo no tengo miedo, pero nunca me iré jajaja creo que así es pero bueno les prometo que en 3 dias a lo mucho regreso con nuevo capitulo biie….


	4. feliz cumpleaños 2da parte

emm… hola que tal solo paso para decirles que los personajes no son míos son de stephenie solo la historia es de mi loquita cabeza …… jaja

* * *

mientras lo tomaba la caja era pequeña -que es?- le dije mientras le daba vueltas para abrirla-tienes que abrirla para saber lo que tiene- me dijo mientras me señalaba la caja -ok a ver- mientras la empezaba a desenvolverla me di cuenta que era una caja de madera y al abrirla me di cuenta que traía una pulsera con un corazón colgando de madera color caoba era un color muy fuerte y en el centro del corazón tenia un cristal incrustado que hacía que se viera muy hermoso-ooh!! jake es muy bonito gracias-le dije mientras me lo ponía realmente era muy hermoso mi tía Alice me dijo-enséñamelo René es muy hermoso- me dijo mientras se acercaba hacía ami y tomaba mi muñeca para levantarla y poder ver mejor mi regalo. la tarde transcurrió sin problemas los hombres lobos eran mis mejores amigos y no dejaban de hacer bromas mientras yo también me reía muy fuerte junto con ellos, todos me habían tomado de la mano solo para ver mi regalo y todos al tiempo que lo veían me decían-ooh!! es muy hermoso- en especial las mujeres después de que todos se fueron jake se quedo con migo y le dije -mmm.... que tal si salimos un rato?- mientras le decía esto el se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa muy picara, yo simplemente me reí y me mordí un labio -ahorita venimos-les dije a todos mientras me levantaba del sillón donde yo estaba -y a donde crees que vas jovencita- dijo mi papa mientras se me quedaba viendo a mi y después puso su mirada en la cara de Jacob queriendo leyendo su mente-voy a dar un paseo papá por el bosque no me tardo ok???- le dije mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura y la otra la movía para explicarle-ok hija pero no te tardes dijo mi mamá tratando de sentar otra vez ami papá- yo le tome la mano a Jacob y salimos de mi casa y empezamos a caminar hoy no tenía muchas ganas de correr así que el se mantuvo a mi lado tomados de la mano, era realmente sorprendente el amor que nos teníamos ya cuando estábamos en el lugar donde fue la ultima guerra me voltee y lo tome de la cara y le dije-te quiero Jacob y se que es raro que te lo diga así como si nada pero es lo que realmente siento- me le quede viendo y el simplemente me sonrío y me dijo-yo también que nunca se te olvide y como te quiero mucho y antes de que otra cosa suceda- cuando termino de decirme eso me tomo de la cara y me empujo contra el y me beso, fue un beso tan hermoso y tierno, después de mucho tiempo me sentí completa era como si no existiera nada mas que el y yo, nos separamos lentamente lo mire a los ojos y yo simplemente sonreí y me acorde de la promesa que le había echo hace mucho tiempo

_Estábamos jake y yo en el bosque caminando el me estaba cargando aun estaba pequeña, me bajo y empecé a correr el iba detrás de mi hasta que me alcanzo y me cargo y me aventó para arriba yo estaba riéndome cuando el me volvió a tomar en sus manos y nos sentamos en una roca que estaba ahí y me dijo:_

_-renesmee tienes que prometerme una cosa- yo me le quede viendo y le dije- lo que sea por mi lobito –le dije mientras le agarraba la cara – bueno lo que me tienes que prometer es que el primer beso que des me lo vas a dar ami ok- yo solamente me le quede viendo y le dije- hay mi lobito tan tonto claro que a ti te daré mi primer beso-_

Ahora después de tiempo podría cumplir mi promesa –gracias- me dijo mientras yo me le quedaba viendo con una cara llena de curiosidad –por que me agradeces yo soy la que te debería de agradecer- antes de que empezara a decir mas cosas me puso un dedo en mis labios y me dijo – gracias por regalarme tu primer beso- me dijo mientras yo me quedaba viendo boquiabierta –te acordaste – le dije mientras lo abrazaba – como no me iba a acordar nena si yo te hice jurarme eso- me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello, me separe y lo volví a besar ahora fue un beso mas desesperado mas lleno de ansiedad mientras me acercaba mas a su cuerpo hasta llegar a un punto en que ya no podíamos estar mas juntos ,el puso una de sus manos en mi cara mientras que la otra la bajaba hasta mi cintura mi me abrazaba fuertemente , mientras que mis manos estaban en su cara realmente era muy hermoso ese momento no quería otra cosa mas que estar ahí toda la vida con el mas sin embargo tuve que alejarme de el no quería cometer una tontería –bueno ya que están aclarados nuestros pensamientos y cumplidas las promesas- le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y me sentaba en ese hermoso campo –quieres saber cual es el regalo de mi mamá?- le dije a Jacob mientras me acercaba a el- cual es el regalo?- me dijo mientras olía mi cabello – pues un viaje- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el momento –un viaje?- me dijo con voz curiosa y una ceja levantada- sip, le compre unos boletos para Jacksonville – le dije mientras me hacia para delante y así poder voltearme y verle a la cara –oww!!, que bonito detalle nessie-me dijo mientras me agarraba la cara-sip, así que espero que ya estés empacando tu maleta- le dije mientras lo volvía besar – mi maleta?- me dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar-sip tu también bienes con migo- le dije mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos –gracias- me dijo mientras nos quedamos abrazar por mucho tiempo, nos dimos cuanta que el tiempo estaba pasando por que cuando volvimos a abrir los ojos ya era de noche , el me ayudo a levantarme y empezamos a caminar de regreso ami casa agarrados de las manos- te amo- me dijo mientras me volvía a besar- yo también- nos volvimos a agarrar de las manos y caminamos hacia las escaleras de mi casa, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que ahí estaban todos, cuando entramos mi mama y mi papa nos voltearon a ver y vi que mi papa ponía una sonrisa en su cara –ahora si todo puede seguir su curso- dijo mi mama mientras abrazaba a mi papa que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele junto con mis abuelos –gracias- le dije a mi mama mientras nosotros también ocupábamos un lugar en el sillón.

Ya cuando se estaba haciendo de noche me dijo Jacob- ya me voy mañana regreso sale?- yo me le quede viendo y simplemente asentí y me dio un beso en mi mano mientras les gritaba a los demás –nos vemos chicos- mientras se despedía con la mano y cerraba la puerta, no me di cuenta cuando me empecé a quedar dormida solamente sentí como mi papa me cargaba y tarareaba mi canción.

Después de los siguientes días todo fue tranquilidad hasta el cumpleaños de mi mama ese día yo me levante temprano y corrí hacía la sala donde se podía escuchar a mi mama riéndose de las ocurrencias de mi tío emmet-feliz cumple mami!!!!- grite mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- gracias mi amor –me dijo mientras que ella también me abrazaba –feliz cumpleaños….-le empecé a cantar las mañanitas mientras que estábamos abrazadas –gracias hija- me dijo mi mama mientras abrazaba a mi papa de la cintura, mientras empezábamos a caminar hacía la sala llegó Jacob y llegó gritando-feliz cumpleaños bellssss!!!!!!!!!!!! – le dijo mientras corría, la abrazaba y la cargaba –gracias Jacob- le dijo mi mama mientras estaba atacada de la risa – de nada bells- le dijo Jacob que traía una rosa en la mano y se le entregaba mi mama solo sonrío y se empezó a reír, en ese momento todos mis tíos estaban ahí en la sala –bueno ya que todos entregaron su regalo menos yo , lo voy a dar- en ese momento voltee a ver a mi papa y el me entrego un pequeño sobre color amarillo con un pequeño moño azul –ten mama este regalo es mío y de mi papa, con todo nuestro corazón- cuando dije corazón mi mama sonrío y se podía ver que en su cara había tanta felicidad que ya estaría llorando si es que hubiera podido, todos estaban esperando que mi mama abriera su regalo mientras mi papa y yo estábamos suprimiendo nuestra risa –ohh!! Gracias a los dos mis amores -dijo mi mama mientras nos abrasaba y le daba un beso a mi papa y otro a mi –y que es bella- dijo mi abuela esme que nos estaba viendo con una sonrisa en la cara- son unos boletos para TODOS para ir a florida- dijo mi mama mientras los veía todos y sonreía- que!!! Todos nos vamos??- dijo mi tía Alice –sip- dijo mi mama mientras abrasaba a mi papa-y para cuando son bella- dijo mi tía rosalie-mmm...... son para hoy…….para HOY!!!!- dijo mi mama que no había comprendido que tenía que hacer rápido las maletas -¡ que!!!, no puede ser tenemos tan poco tiempo para empacar!!- decía mientras corría de un lado para otro – ok creo que yo voy a empacar – dijo mi tía rosalie mientras corría a hacer su maleta y la de mi tío emmet-si yo también voy a empacar- dijo mi tía alice mientras corría a hacerlas mientras murmuraba cosas como : por que no dicen las cosas a tiempo, que tiene de malo decir con días de anticipación, yo estaba riéndome bajito – bueno eso quiere decir que yo también tendré que empacar- dijo mi abuela esme mientras también se reía- gracias mi vida no tengo palabras para agradecerte esto- dijo mi mama mientras me volvía a abrazar- de Nanda mama te quiero mucho que nunca se te olvide- en ese momento se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta-bells FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS hija , te quiero- decía mi abuelo Charlie mientras abrazaba a mi mama-gracias papa- le dijo mi mama –y que vas a hacer de fiesta?- dijo mi abuelo mientras saludaba con la mano a mi abuelo y a mi papa –no.. no voy a hacer fiesta me voy a ir de viaje , me lo regalo mi hija – dijo mientras me sonreía-woo!! Rennesme que bonito detalle- me dijo mientras volteaba a verme-y a donde se van- dijo mi abuelo- nos vamos a florida-le dije mientras me paraba de puntitas y me empezaba a mecer para adelante y para atrás – perfecto y cuando se van?- dijo mi abuelo –hoy en la noche Charlie- dijo mi papa que me estaba abrazando- ok chicos pues bueno ya me voy para dejarlos que empaquen, aahh!! Pero antes hija ¡felicidades!- cuando le dijo eso le dio una cajita y cuando la abrió mi mama se dio cuenta que era un collar muy bonito, no tan costoso pero era muy bonito- gracias papa-

* * *

Ei que onda espero que les guste mi capitulo nuevo ya se perdón me tarde pero me di cuenta que realmente necesito una semana para dejarles un buen capítulo así que ahora todos los lunes actualizare…. Por cierto chicas o chicos que leen plis déjenme sus reviews porfa díganme que les parece sale los quiero y espero que les agrede!!! Nos vemos


End file.
